Kino
Kino is a Toto-Karaihe known for being extraordinarily powerful and having a twisted sense of morality. It is not known how old is he exactly, but he is at least several thousand years old, being alive during the time when the Tahito-Karaihe were constructing Emsius in its original crystalline form. Characteristics Kino is just over 30 feet tall with a slender humanoid shape and bladed arms. He is cunning, but also egotistical. He has a morbid curiosity of mortals and organic material. He claims that he is merely following the example of the god Kau reasoning that if he were truly benevolent, then he would not have allowed mortals to experience suffering. As such, Kino is brutally malevolent, looking to learn how mortals experience pain and suffering as those are feelings completely alien to Karaihe. History Reign of the Scourge Considered the scourge of humanity by Asmosians, Kino is responsible for providing Deep Ekati to Leir during the height of their power, causing the near destruction of the world. In exchange for ekati crystals, both regular and Deep, Leir would provide slaves and unwanted populations for Kino to run his experiments. His goal: to understand pain and suffering out of morbid curiosity, attempting to learn why it exists in the first place. Kino's forms of torture were often psychological, using physical harm only when necessary. He'd bore into one's mind and introduce Deep Ekati into their blood stream to convert them into ekati ghouls. He'd also run social experiments in walled off locations and force a group of people to solve a particular task within a certain time limit. Terrifyingly, he even showed some of his techniques to Leir during its Deep Ekati-era and they would use the same form of torture on prisoners of war, captured foreign civilians and those deemed unwanted. Downfall Shortly following the disaster on the surface, the Puru-Karaihe banded together to seal Kino in the abyss - as Karaihe are immortal, they cannot be killed off for good as their soul would just move to another set of ekati crystals, so he was banished to the deepest caverns in the world. Prior to his banishment, another Karaihe named Marama attempted to cure him of his violent tendencies, but she failed. Though Marama saw Kino as a misguided brother, she had no choice but to agree to his banishment. Upon his banishment to the darkest abyss of Subterra, it is said that he encountered an enormous, powerful Eldritch named the Discord, said to made entirely of Deep Ekati. Although Kino was already extremely powerful, his power was only a mere fraction compared to the Discord and was quickly subjugated by the Eldritch as a personal servant and messenger. When Kino returns to Erudite's surface, he'll come as an emissary of the Discord whose sole desire is to simply consume. Kino, though he no longer appears on the surface physically, still attempts to manipulate the surface world by pitting humanity against one another, especially those that live in Emsius. Influence Kino is said to have granted King Nebu his powers, turning him into a Bargod who would later become the Grand Idol. As such, the magic of the Grand Idol curse is derived from Kino's powers. Kino, with the aid of the Discord's powers, also leaked Deep Ekati to the surface causing unwitting miners off the coast of Jacinth to stumble upon it and introduce a plague into their city. Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Krayfish